This an application for an Independent Scientist Award (KO2) for Gregg Gilbert. Having progressively increased his research experience and responsibility as a result of postdoctoral training and grant-supported research, Dr. Gilbert is currently an early-stage independent investigator. He is fortunate to be in a supportive environment that is productively conducting health-related research on diverse minority and aging populations. Intending to make important contributions to the fields of behavioral science and oral epidemiology, Dr. Gilbert's long-term career objective is to improve our understanding of risk factors for oral health decrements, with particular emphasis on understanding the interactions among behavioral factors, social factors, and oral health status. The KO2 would provide a mechanism to develop his expertise and skills further in the fields of behavioral science and oral epidemiology, with a special interest in: (1) minority health, (2) oral self-care behaviors and use of formal dental services, and (3) the influence of the dental practitioner on long-term oral health. A major component of these activities will be his expansion into Hispanic oral health research. This will be done in the greater Miami area, wherein the geographic and infrastructural resources present a unique and untapped opportunity. A KO2 award would increase time available for research, would allow new collaborations, and would increase his expertise in important areas of programmatic interest to NIDR. The core research project (a 5-year R01 funded 3/1/95)is a longitudinal study of the behavioral correlates of oral health outcomes in community- dwelling dentate adults. The aim of this project is to develop a risk assessment model of longitudinal oral health outcomes in high-risk dentate African-American and Anglo-American populations. Of special interest will be the influence that demand for specific dental services has on long-term outcomes. High-risk groups of special interest will be racial minorities, older adults, residents of rural areas, and persons with infrequent dental care use. A multistage disproportionate sampling approach has selected randomly a sample of 873 persons who have participated for a baseline interview and clinical examination, and who are being assessed periodically over the following 4-year period. This research will improve our understanding of the natural history of oral health outcomes, the risk factors for these outcomes, why high-risk persons seek or do not seek dental care in relation to these specific outcomes, and what benefits (or decrements) are derived from this care. These hypotheses are essential to the most fundamental objective of oral health research: to improve the oral health of the public at large.